Computer-aided design (CAD) is the use of computer systems to aid in the creation, modification, analysis and/or optimization of a design. For example, CAD has become an important tool used for design and analysis of mechanical components and mechanical systems in many industries including automotive, shipbuilding and aerospace, to name a few. CAD software is used to create CAD geometry that is a digital representation of the intended physical component. Use of the CAD geometry then allows for rapid modification of the component to support the design process.
In the rotorcraft industry, for example, the design process is commonly driven by the general requirement for a component to perform its function safely while minimizing weight and cost. To achieve optimal design solutions, sophisticated simulation tools may be used in conjunction with the CAD geometry. One such tool is finite element analysis (FEA) which is a software implementation of the well established finite element method. FEA provides a mathematical estimation of dependent variables such as deflections, stresses, temperatures and the like by subdividing the larger boundary value problem into simpler parts, known as finite elements, then solving a resulting system of equations. These finite elements are typically made up of a complex system of points and grids known as nodes and elements. Once the component has satisfied its FEA requirements, the resulting CAD geometry may be transferred to the production environment through 2D drawings or 3D solids including all details of the component in its nominal condition. For example, CAD output in the form of electronic files may be used to control machining tools or other operations during the manufacturing of the actual component.